User blog:J1coupe/Witch's House vs. Clock Tower. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 5.
Hello, hello once again everyone. I am back once again, quicker than my usual schedule, to bring you another installment of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games. Now, these game maybe aren't that well-known, but then again, as Killer once said, a vague game never stopped me from making a battle! This was Noah's suggestion- Thanks Noah, I needed another horror battle. :P So today, I bring you a battle between two RPG Horror games that'll battle head-to-head. The protagonist of The Witch's House, Viola, going against the protagonist of Clock Tower, Jennifer Simpson- You may ask what the connection is- to quote Noah himself, both are "Both are Horror games where you walk around a haunted house, avoiding a crazy lady, with the biggest freakin' plottwist of the century at the end." So, shall we let the ladies begin their battle? As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Beats Lyrics Viola_1.png|Viola Jennifer_1.png|Jennifer EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES... VIOLA. VERSUS. JENNIFER... BEGIN! Viola: (starts at 0:12) Hello, Welcome to the Witch's House, this'll be your worst ending, dear, look, a girl came to play; but know that it'll only be your First Fear... When I gauge your eyes out, cut your legs off like I'm the Scissorman, I'll make this dimwitted bimbo scream- oh, right, except that you can't. Watch me burn you like Dan, I'm going to have fun stabbing you with my flow, you've been a terrible daughter, Jenny, I'll feed your corpse to your crows! I'll end you quick with my spell, so don't you try to put up a fight! But I'm sure you'll let me Barrows your body though; we're "friends", right? Jennifer: (starts at 0:38) Don't come close to me, you crazy witch, before I shoot you like I'm Helen! Your time has finally come to an end, Viola, or should I say, Ellen? Clock Tower is ticking; you know your fate, even though you won't show it, I'm the greatest Simpson you'll ever meet, call me Jen, the epic poet! I've fought far scarier things than this voodoo hag, you don't scare me, I'll be like a rose thorn in your barefoot, a pain that you can't see! When I'm done with you for all of your crimes, you'll do nothing but babble, just like your game, there won't be a good ending for you in this battle! Viola: (starts at 1:04) Dear Diary: Today I befriended a poor girl being haunted by demon twins, so I killed this'' Remothered'' whore like her father for all of her sins! Don't Cry, Jennifer, but you just can't run away from me in this planet, (Viola smiles creepily, and suddenly changes her tone like an innocent girl) Daddy, help me! Put a bullet in this Orphan and turn her into Granite! Jennifer: (starts at 1:17) Look here, you wrench, there's no pussy demon of yours here to save you, no more nice girl, you're about to feel serious pain in that new body too! Dominating you in your own house, so'' Open the Door'' and Show Me the Way, I won't be timid anymore, this witch shall burn at the stake all day! (The background slowly changes into a museum, and a figure appears from the dark...) (It's... Ib!)'' Ib: (starts at 1:30) I guess there were more people here? Welcome to the World of Guertena. It's A Painting's Demise; I'd say ask Mary but then I already burned her. I don't want to battle. If I beat you, it'll once again be'' Ib all alone.'' But if you plan to step up to me in this Fabricated World; just don't. Or I'll turn this witch into a headless statue, in an unimaginable pain. And there's no Promise of Reunion with anyone for this girl with no brains. I'm picking your rose petals one by one. You'll lose, or you'll die. You're Together Forever, stuck here. I've told you not to mess with me... (The camera slowly zoom into her face, as she unemotionally wave her hands and slowly disappear) Goodbye! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! (a faint noise of something crawling can be heard) E-P-I-C! R-A-P! B-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (as announcer screams in pain, the screen goes black...) (Before showing a legless girl grabbing the camera which stumbles to the ground) Fh... fha... aa... th... ah... aa... t... o... off.. v... vid.. v... ve... g... ames... Poll WHO WON? Viola Jennifer Ib Hint Now, While I was writing this battle, I had an idea to give you guys some hints maybe, mostly because I have all of Season 5 planned out. It'll be like ERB's hints where they show us a short video clip. However I don't know if this would be a regular thing- most likely not. But if you see them popping up in my battles, try to guess the battle or the contestants! (Well, guessing the contestant would be really easy since they're RIGHT there, but still.) NEXT BATTLE: Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts